cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Octopussy - Operazione piovra
Octopussy - Operazione piovra è un film del 1983, diretto da John Glen. È il tredicesimo film della saga di James Bond, il sesto e penultimo interpretato da Roger Moore. Trama James Bond, reduce da una missione in Sudamerica, dove è riuscito a sfuggire a bordo di un jet a un missile terra aria e a battere l'intera guarnigione di una base militare, viene incaricato di indagare sulla scomparsa del collega 009, ucciso da due gemelli lanciatori di coltello, mentre rientrava dalla cortina di ferro dove indagava su un traffico di gioielli falsi. Prima di morire, 009 è riuscito a far pervenire un uovo Fabergé in smalto e diamanti all'ambasciata inglese. L'uovo risulta poi essere anche esso un falso, mentre quello vero è in vendita all'asta di Sotheby's, alla quale partecipa pure 007, che riesce, rilanciando, a far lievitare spropositatamente il prezzo e a scambiare il falso in suo possesso con quello vero. L'asta è vinta da un certo Kamal Khan, principe afgano in esilio, che vive nel lusso ad Udaipur, India, ed ha ai suoi ordini una serie di singolari servitori: un maggiordomo forzuto e raffinato (Gobinda), i due lanciatori di coltelli sopracitati e vari killer esperti di lama rotante. Bond su incarico di M segue il suo antagonista in India e scopre che dietro il traffico di gioielli si cela la bella "Octopussy", una affascinante avventuriera, che possiede un circo e vive su un'isola, circondata da uno stuolo di donne guerriere. La donna risulta essere figlia di Dexter Smythe, un ex agente inglese, suicidatosi molti anni prima con un polipo velenoso (octopus), perché sospettato a ragione da Bond di contrabbando con i paesi "oltre cortina" durante la guerra fredda. Octopussy però non intende vendicarsi di Bond, perché sa che 007 trattò con umanità suo padre. Catturato da Kamal, cui aveva "rifilato" in asta il falso Fabergé, Bond scopre che il traffico di diamanti è usato dal suo avversario, in combutta con il fanatico generale russo Orlov, per finanziare una operazione segreta (ed avversata dal governo sovietico), il cui scopo è creare un incidente fra le due "superpotenze", che dovrà favorire l'invasione sovietica dell'Europa occidentale. Riuscito a fuggire avvolto in un sudario dal castello di Kamal, Bond raggiunge la Germania Ovest, dove scopre che, all'insaputa di Octopussy, nel treno circense di quest'ultima, Orlov e Kamal hanno nascosto una bomba atomica programmata per esplodere presso la base americana dove si svolgerà lo spettacolo, in modo da attribuirne le cause agli USA per cattiva gestione dell'arsenale presente nella base. Lo scopo ultimo è quello di permettere l'invasione sovietica dell'Europa occidentale, fidando nel disarmo unilaterale della Germania e degli altri paesi NATO, come conseguenza politica del presunto incidente nucleare. Sventato il pericolo proprio all'ultimo istante, 007 torna in India dove, con l'aiuto dell'esercito di donne di Octopussy, dà l'assalto al palazzo di Kamal, che affronterà ed eliminerà in un ultimo duello sull'aereo di questi, salvando inoltre Octopussy ed ottenendo da lei la giusta "ricompensa". Produzione Il titolo 'Octopussy' deriva dalla raccolta di racconti di Ian Fleming Octopussy. Il film è però tratto da due brevi racconti: Octopussy e Di proprietà di una signora. Due to a non-Eon Bond film, Never Say Never Again being released in 1983, Octopussy saw Roger Moore returning for the role, though he had showed interest in departing from James Bond after For Your Eyes Only.Inside Octopussy (DVD). MGM Home Entertainment Inc.. 2000. Retrieved 4 August 2007. Casting nel provino per il ruolo di James Bond, con Vijay Amritraj.]] Al termine di Solo per i tuoi occhi, Roger Moore aveva espresso il desiderio di smettere di interpretare James Bond. Il suo contratto originale prevedeva che lo avrebbe dovuto interpretare per tre film, i quali erano terminati con La spia che mi amava. Data la sua riluttanza a tornare per Octopussy, i produttori si misero all ricerca di un nuovo attore per interpretare Bond. Tra i candidati al ruolo c'erano Timothy Dalton e James Brolin.Inside Octopussy (DVD). MGM Home Entertainment Inc.. 2000. Retrieved 4 August 2007. Tuttavia, quando fu annunciato che Sean Connery sarebbe ritornato a interpretare James Bond in Mai dire mai,remake apocrifo di Thunderball: Operazione tuono, Moore decise di ritornare ancora una volta ad interpretare 007 nella serie canonica.Inside Octopussy (DVD). MGM Home Entertainment Inc.. 2000. Retrieved 4 August 2007. Alcune scene del provino di Brolin sono presenti nei contenuti speciali di Octopussy Ultimate Edition DVD. Per il ruolo di Octopussy i produttori inizialmente non volevano Maud Adams. Nel 1982 la rivista Prevue annunciò che sarebbe stata l'attrice Sybil Danning ad interpretarla, ma pare che in realtà non fu mai pensata per il ruulo. Faye Dunaway was deemed too expensive. Barbara Carrera rinunciò al ruolo per recitare in Mai dire mai. Nel libro, "A Star is Found: Our Adventures Casting Some of Hollywood's Biggest Movies," la casting director Jane Jenkins rivela che i produttori volevano un'attrice indiana per il ruolo di Octopussy, così lei contattò le uniche due attrici indiane famose, Persis Khambatta e Susie Coelho. Anche Barbara Parkins, fatta passare per indiana, sostenne un provino. Alla fine, Cubby Broccoli annunciò che il ruolo sarebbe stato assegnato all'attrice svizzera Maud Adams. Octopussy è anche il primo film con Robert Brown nel ruolo M, in seguito alla morte Bernard Lee avvenuta nel 1981. Curiosità Nella scena iniziale, concepita inizialmente per Moonraker, compare l'Acrostar jet, l'aereo più piccolo del mondo (3.6 metri di lunghezza e 3.9 metri apertura alare) detto anche Bede Acrostar, dal nome dell'americano che lo progettò nel 1971, Jim Bede. La sequenza d'inizio emula una scena d'inseguimento aereo del film Le ali delle aquile del 1957, dove John Wayne pilotava un biplano da guerra all'interno di un hangar. L'attrice Maud Adams è la prima a ricoprire due ruoli principali in due film della serie: era già stata Andrea Anders, amante di Scaramanga in L'uomo dalla pistola d'oro. L'inseguimento aereo iniziale fu girato negli Stati Uniti: il ponte sotto il quale passa il mini-jet è l'Hurricane, in Virginia. A pilotarlo era J.W. Corkey Fornof. La base militare della sequenza iniziale è la base Oakley nel Buckinghamshire. L'aereo dentro l'hangar era un modello finto a grandezza naturale trascinato con un'asta collegata ad una Jaguar dipinta color militare, in modo da confondersi con le comparse vestite da soldati cubani. L'attore Paul Hardwick imita Leonid Breznev, segretario del PCUS: che però era già morto all'uscita del film, nel giugno del 1983. È il secondo film della serie dove la title track (All Time High) non corrisponde al titolo del film. L'inseguimento sugli elefanti era già stato concepito per il film L'uomo dalla pistola d'oro. La lotta finale sul tetto dell'aereo di Kamal fu ripresa nei cieli dello Utah. L'attore Ken Norris, che interpreta il colonnello Luis Toro, fu la controfigura di Roger Moore nella serie Attenti a quei due del 1971. Durante la fuga di Bond nella foresta, il protagonista scappa appendendosi ad alcune liane, e si sente il famoso urlo del Tarzan di Johnny Weissmuller. Ci sono degli errori per quanto riguarda l'equipaggiamento dei soldati cubani all'inizio e i soldati sovietici verso la fine, durante la fuga di James Bond dalla DDR: i soldati cubani hanno degli M16 e i soldati sovietici hanno degli Steyr AUG, fucili usati solo nei paesi occidentali e non comunisti. Quando Bond incontra per la prima volta Vijay, il flauto che incanta il serpente intona il tema della serie (il celebre "James Bond Theme"). Octopussy incassò 187 milioni di dollari contro i 160 di Mai dire mai con Sean Connery, film apocrifo uscito a sei mesi di distanza. Colonna sonora Original Release/2003 Remastered Version: # "All Time High" – Rita Coolidge # "Bond Look-Alike" # "009 Gets the Knife and Gobinda Attacks"In the Remastered Version Gobinda is misspelled Go'r'''binda. # "That's My Little Octopussy" # "Arrival at the Island of Octopussy" # "Bond at the Monsoon Palace" # "Bond Meets Octopussy" # "Yo-Yo Fight and Death of Vijay" # "The Chase Bomb Theme" # "The Palace Fight" # "All Time High (Movie Version)" – Rita Coolidge '''1997 release:' # "All Time High" – Rita Coolidge # "Bond Look-Alike" # "Miss Penelope"—dialogue # "009 Gets the Knife and Gobinda Attacks" # "That's My Little Octopussy" # "Arrival at the Island of Octopussy" # "Introducing Mr Bond"—dialogue # "Bond at the Monsoon Palace" # "Bond Meets Octopussy" # "Poison Pen"—dialogue # "Yo-Yo Fight and Death of Vijay" # "The Chase Bomb Theme"Later pressings of the soundtrack erroneously call it "The Chase Bond Theme". # "The Palace Fight" # "All Time High" – Rita Coolidge] Note Locandina Categoria:Film britannici Categoria:Film di spionaggio Categoria:Film di James Bond